


Knowing

by alexcat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe simply doesn’t want to think about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

KNOWING

Rosalee speared a piece of steak tartar with her fork and as she chewed, she looked at Monroe thoughtfully. “I wonder why Hank’s been married so many times. What is it, three?” 

“Four, I think. He’s never met anyone like you, obviously.”

She smiled and said, “I think he’s never met anyone like _Nick_.”

“Nick?” Monroe was incredulous. “You think he --? Nick? Really?” He shook his head, cutting into a slice of tofurkey. 

“Oh, I don’t think _he_ knows it. And I’m pretty sure Nick doesn’t know.” 

Monroe blushed furiously. “And certainly don’t want to know. No way.” 

~end~ 


End file.
